New Battle for Dream Island
New Battle for Dream Island (also known as NBFDI, or New BFDI,) is a series created by Kammiejr, LukeCramerLovesTanks, Nadiya2000 and AgentEliteFirey. It is the sequel of Battle for Dream Island: Jacob Appears and side project of BFTM. The series takes place in 2024, 3 years after BFDIA 5e ended. Plot After BFDIA 5e ended, a new adventure has been began. Alvaro and Jacob(count Luke too!), went to Yoyleland to do some things. Alvaro revived Leafy via the HPRC, Jacob rescued Firey destroying the big fish, and then they went to the TLC. Jacob opened it, rescuing Bubble. The Final 3 is renuited once again. And now, the legend is reborn... Three heroes, coming to save the Earth, are The Final 3 of BFDI Season 1. But three enemies are here... They names are Fluxbuntu, Screen Gems and Viacom, an evil forces to kill all the people and taking over the planet Earth. But another hero has arrived. Alvaro, an normal and unusual person, he's a supreme agent to defend Dream Island has come to defeat the evil forces. With Jacob, another agent and leader of the Blue Army has arrived to stop them. And some company is here... Windows, Luke, and El Capitan OS X are coming to save not only Dream Island, also the planet Earth. World War III, the largest, bloodiest, deadliest, most global conflict of all time has begun... Episodes Season 1 * Episode 0: The Recap | Released: Jul 25, 2015 * Episode 1: The Beginning of The Adventure | Released: Jul 31, 2015 * Episode 2: Six vs. Six * Episode 3: The Third Agent * Episode 4: Fluxbuntu's Secret Weapon * Episode 5: A Turn For The Worse * Episode 6: Puffball's Return * Episode 7: The Battle Rages * Episode 8: The Fall of Villains * Episode 9: Fluxbuntu is Alone * Episode 10: The End of the Beginning Season 2 * Episode 11: The Answer * Episode 12: Training Session * Episode 13: The Message * Episode 14: Fluxbuntu's Return * Episode 15: Second Victory * Episode 16: Alvaro is Cursed * Episode 17: Night of the Werewolf Agent * Episode 18: The Homeworld * Episode 19: Wrecking the Fluxship * Episode 20: The FluxMech * Episode 21: Something Being Built * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: Down Under Characters Heroes * Alvaro F. (AgentEliteFirey) * Jacob K. (Kammiejr) * Luke C. (LukeCramerLovesTanks) * Firey (BFDI Winner) Protagonist * Leafy (Runner-Up) * Bubble (3rd place in BFDI) * Mircrosoft Windows (AgentEliteFirey's main OC) * Apple Logo * El Capitan OS X (AgentEliteFirey's secondary OC) * Chip * Tennis Ball * Microsoft Sam * Nadiya (Orange Ball) * Bella (Pink Ball) * Ruby * MePhone 4 * MePad * Awesome Face * Weegee * Deegee * Z-Demon * Finn the Human * Niogee (Season 3 Part 2 onward) * Ultra Awakening Object * Soul Weegee * Lord Finn * Frisk * Sans * Papyrus Anti-heroes * Ray * Golf Ball * Pin * Rocky * Pencil * Gelatin (Season 3 onward) * Pen * Trace * Coiny * Needle * Taco (Season 3 to Season 5) * Cube * Ice Cube (Season 2 onward) * Teardrop (Season 2 onward) * Lego Brick * SCE (Sony Computer Entertainment) Anti-villians * Soap (Season 3 to Season 4) * Oak * Gelatin (Only in Season 2) * Ice Cube (Only in Season 1) * Teardrop (Only in Season 1) * Microsoft David (Desktop) * Microsoft Zira (Desktop) Villians * Fluxbuntu antagonist * Viacom "V of Doom" * Niogee (Only in Season 3 Part 1) * Taco (Season 6 onward) * Puffball * Balloon * Chara * Soap (Season 5 onward) * Screen Gems "S from Hell" * Sqeegee * Seventy-Five (75) * Future Z-Demon * Angry P-Head and Two-Headed P-Head * Red NYET * The Anti-Final 3 (Anti-Firey, Anti-Leafy & Anti-Bubble) * AgentHackerAlvaro * Daleks * Xamo * Type One * Demon Weegee * Great Demon * Anti-Awakening Object Trivia * Acording to Kammiejr, the series takes place in 2024, 3 years after BFDIA 5e ended. But the year 2024 was just a joke, just because NBFDI is canon from the Kammiejr timeline and Jacknjellify timeline not. * This is a series which features World War III. In the real world, there were 2 World Wars. **This is is also one of the few series who has characters from other series, they are Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Universe, Object Mayhem, Brawl of the Objects, Epic Universe, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors (nkrs200 Series,) and Computer Showdown. Category:Spin-off series Category:Series